culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy vs. Jason
| based on = | starring = | director = Ronny Yu | producer = | music = Graeme Revell | cinematography = Fred Murphy | editing = Mark Stevens | studio = | distributor = New Line Cinema | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million"Freddy Vs. Jason" | gross = $114.9 million }} Freddy vs. Jason is a 2003 American slasher film directed by Ronny Yu and written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. The film is a crossover between the Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street franchises and pits Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger against each other in the eleventh and eighth installments in their respective series. The film is also the last in both the Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elm Street franchises before they were both rebooted. In the film, Freddy (Robert Englund) has grown incapable of haunting people's dreams as the citizens of Springwood, Ohio, have mostly forgotten about him. To regain his power, Freddy manipulates Jason (Ken Kirzinger) into resurrecting himself and traveling to Springwood to cause panic and fear, leading to rumors that Freddy has returned. However, while Jason succeeds in causing enough fear for Freddy to haunt the town again, Jason angers Freddy by depriving Krueger of his potential victims. This ultimately sends the two undying monsters into a violent conflict. Freddy vs. Jason was released in the United States on August 15th, 2003. It grossed $114 million, making it the highest-grossing film in the Friday the 13th series and the second-highest-grossing film in the Nightmare on Elm Street series. This film marked Englund's final appearance to date as Freddy Krueger, and it was the first since Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives not to feature Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees. Plot Freddy Krueger is rendered powerless in Hell with Springwood forgetting him. Disguising as Pamela Voorhees, Freddy manipulates Jason Voorhees into killing Springwood teenagers to regain strength. Lori Campbell lives with her widowed father, with friends Kia, Gibb, Trey, and Blake staying over. That night, Jason stabs Trey and folds him in half, with police suspecting Freddy. Following a nightmare, Blake awakens to his beheaded father before Jason kills him. The next day, police state it to be a murder-suicide, hoping to contain Freddy. Lori's ex-boyfriend Will Rollins and friend Mark Davis are Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital patients. They take Hypnocil to suppress dreams, due to them having the last contact with Freddy. A news report leads Mark to devise an escape plan. He and Will return to Springwood to tell Lori about Freddy. Mark later learns of the city's plan to eradicate Freddy and realizes they've nullified it. That night, Lori and the others attend a rave at a cornfield. A drunken Gibb believes she sees Trey and follows him to a silo - a dream trap set by Freddy. However, Jason kills her. Dismayed, Freddy realizes Jason's rampage will continue and deny Freddy victims. Linderman and stoner Freeburg escape the rave along with Lori, and Kia. Lori confronts her father about her mother's death, lying to him. She and Will go to Mark's house, only to discover Freddy attacking Mark. Deputy Stubbs suspects a copycat Jason murderer, but his suspicions fall short. He approaches Lori and her friends, who piece together Freddy's plan. Learning of Hypnocil, they steal stock from Westin Hills, but Freddy possesses Freeburg and disposes of them. After electrocuting Stubbs, Jason is tranquilized by possessed-Freeburg, whom Jason bisects before falling unconscious. The teens devise a plan to pull Freddy from the dream world into reality and force him to fight Jason. They take the unconscious Jason to Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, Freddy battles Jason in the dream world. Freddy is in his environment and has the advantage with his dream powers but despite impaling Jason with his own machete, beating him, brutally slamming him around the plant and using equipment to crush him, Jason keeps coming. However after Freddy is thrown onto a pipe which begins to release water, he learns Jason is afraid of it on account of drowning, which allows Freddy to try that exact same means of death to kill him. Lori goes to sleep and saves Jason but Freddy attacks her, revealing himself as her mother's killer. Jason awakens due to Lori and chases the others into a cabin. Linderman is mortally wounded and dies, the cabin ignites, and Lori is awakened, pulling Freddy into real life which shocks Freddy and reveals his own fear of fire as it was the method in which he was originally killed. Jason fights Freddy while they escape, throwing Freddy through another cabin's roof. Lori, Will and Kia encounter Freddy. Kia distracts Freddy by taunting him until Jason suddenly kills her. As Lori and Will escape, the two begin to fight. Freddy uses his speed and intellect to his advantage, while Jason uses his strength and tolerance to extreme forms of attack. The fight starts first in a construction area, then on the dock in Crystal Lake. There, Jason tears Freddy's arm off while Freddy stabs Jason's eyes with his glove. Lori and Will pour gasoline on the docks and set it on fire, which ignites propane tanks that blows Freddy and Jason into the lake. Freddy climbs out and attempts to kill Lori and Will, but is impaled by Jason with his own clawed arm as Lori decapitates Freddy, causing his body to fall back into the lake. Lori and Will leave Crystal Lake together. Afterwards, Jason emerges from the water, holding Freddy's severed head as Freddy winks to the audience before laughing off-screen. Cast * Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger * Ken Kirzinger as Jason Voorhees * Monica Keena as Lori Campbell * Jason Ritter as Will Rollins * Kelly Rowland as Kia Waterson * Brendan Fletcher as Mark Davis * Chris Marquette as Charlie Linderman * Lochlyn Munro as Deputy Scott Stubbs * Katharine Isabelle as Gibb Smith * Kyle Labine as Bill Freeburg * Tom Butler as Dr. Campbell * Garry Chalk as Sheriff Williams * Jesse Hutch as Trey * Odessa Munroe as Heather * Chris Gauthier as Shack * Paula Shaw as Pamela Voorhees * Sharon Peters as Mrs. Campbell Cameo appearances: Zack Ward makes an appearance as Bobby Davis, Mark's older brother. Friday the 13th: The Website|website=fridaythe13thfilms.com|language=en-US|access-date=2017-02-08}} Zack Ward movies|website=Tribute.ca|language=en|access-date=2017-02-08}} A then-unknown Evangeline Lilly has a brief walk-on role as a high school student, and professional wrestler Óscar Gutiérrez, better known by his ring name Rey Mysterio, briefly serves as Englund's stunt double for a sequence set in Freddy Krueger's iconic boiler room lair. New Line Cinema studio chief Robert Shaye, who served a producer on the every preceding entry in the ''Nightmare on Elm Street'' franchise, appears as the School Principal, credited as L.E. Moko. Production Development Influenced by fans' desire for a crossover film depicting a fight between the two icons, New Line and Paramount tried to make a Freddy vs. Jason movie in 1987. But the two studios failed to agree on a story or what to do with the two franchises. When Jason Takes Manhattan failed to perform successfully at the box office, Sean Cunningham decided that he wanted to reacquire the rights to Friday the 13th and start working with New Line Cinema on Freddy vs. Jason, as New Line owned the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. The concept of a fight between Freddy and Jason was not new; Paramount had approached New Line about filming a crossover years before the latter had gained the licensing rights to Friday the 13th. At that time, both companies wanted the license to the other's character so that they could control the making of the film. Negotiations on the project were never finalized, which led Paramount to make The New Blood. After Jason Takes Manhattan was released in 1989 the rights reverted to Scuderi, Minasian and Barsamianto, who sold them to New Line. Before Cunningham could start working on Freddy vs. Jason, Wes Craven returned to New Line to make New Nightmare. This effectively put Freddy vs. Jason on hold, but allowed Cunningham the chance to bring Jason back into the spotlight with Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday.Bracke, Peter, pp.218–219 The ninth installment "turned a healthy profit", though it was only intended to open the door for a crossover with Freddy Krueger, rather than start a new series for New Line.Bracke, Peter, pg. 238 Ultimately, the film series would go through another sequel before that would happen. Cunningham's "frustration" with the delayed development of the Freddy vs. Jason project forced him to create another sequel in an effort to keep the franchise in the minds of audiences. Based on Jason Takes Manhattan s concept of taking Jason away from Crystal Lake, the tenth film would put the titular character in space.Bracke, Peter, pp.242–243 The film suffered from the loss of its biggest supporter, President of Production Michael De Luca, when he resigned from his position. Lack of support forced the finished film to sit for two years before finally being released on April 26, 2002; it would go on to become the lowest grossing film in the franchise at the domestic box office; it also held the distinction of having the largest budget of any of the previous films at that time.Bracke, Peter, pp.263–264 According to writers Mark Swift and Damian Shannon, several endings were considered for the film. One of the unused endings involving Pinhead of the Hellraiser franchise; however, New Line was discontent with securing the rights to the character. Casting controversy New Line believed Freddy vs. Jason needed a fresh start and chose a new actor for Jason. Cunningham disagreed with their decision, believing Hodder was the best choice for the role.Bracke, Peter, pp. 280–286 Hodder did receive the script for Freddy vs. Jason, and had a meeting with director Ronny Yu and New Line executives, but Matthew Barry and Yu felt the role should be recast to fit Yu's image of Jason. According to Hodder, New Line failed to provide him with a reason for the recasting, but Yu has explained he wanted a slower, more deliberate Jason, and less of the aggressive movements that Hodder had used in the previous films.Grove, David, p. 217 Yu and development executive Jeff Katz recognized the outcry among fans over the replacement of Hodder as Jason, but stood by their choice in recasting. The role eventually went to Ken Kirzinger, a Canadian stuntperson who worked on Jason Takes Manhattan. There are conflicting reports over the reason Kirzinger was cast. According to Yu, Kirzinger was hired because he was taller than Robert Englund, the actor who portrays Freddy Krueger. Kirzinger stands 6' 5" (196 cm), compared to the 6' 3" (191 cm) of Kane Hodder. Yu wanted a much larger actor to tower over the 5' 9" (175 cm) Englund. Kirzinger believes his experience on Part VIII helped him land the part, as Kirzinger doubled for Hodder on two scenes for the film, but also believes he was simply sized up and handed the job. Although he was hired by the crew, New Line did not officially cast Kirzinger until first seeing him on film. Kirzinger's first scene was Jason walking down Elm Street. New Line wanted a specific movement in Jason's walk; Kirzinger met their expectations and signed a contract with the studio. Even though Hodder expresses some resentment at not being chosen, he and Kirzinger are still good friends.His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th However, even Kirzinger did not perform the role throughout the entire film. In the memorable final scene where Jason emerges from the water holding Freddy's head in his hand, the role was played by another actor, 6'5" (196 cm) Douglas Tait. Almost a year after originally auditioning for Yu, Tait was called in for the reshoot of the climactic closing sequence.Best Creature Performers. The Top Tens. 2011. Retrieved April 5, 2011.No Long Faces Allowed!!: The Exclusive BGHF Interview with Freddy Vs. Jason's Awesome Douglas Tait! Big Gay Horror Fan. December 18, 2010. Retrieved April 5, 2011. Full Cast and Crew for Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Internet Movie Database. 1990-2011. Retrieved April 5, 2011. Regarding Hodder, Yu says he had no problems about him and says he likes his work as Jason in the previous films. However, he says it was ultimately New Line's decision to exclude Hodder, not his. Many of the New Line executives working on the film persist on stating that excluding Hodder was Yu's idea.Crystal Lake Memories: pg. 281 In an interview, Tait explained the reason for the reshoot. He said, "Unfortunately for me, it was the only scene I was hired to do. The test audiences were confused about the original ending, they thought Jason Ritter’s character was becoming Freddysic. You can see it in the deleted scenes, that is why they decided to reshoot the ending. Originally I was being considered for playing the role of Jason in the entire film. It was actually between me and Ken. When they took the film to Canada, I was out of luck. There was no way they were going to pay for my flight and hotel stay when Ken was a local. Also, Ken is older than me and he was a lot more established in the business than I was at the time."Interview: Douglas Tait (Jason Voorhees, ‘Freddy vs Jason’) fridaythe13thfilms.com October 14, 2010. Retrieved April 5, 2011. Describing the scene, Tait said "I was on the film for a couple days. The water sequence took a lot of preparation. They realized that when I got wet, I looked too skinny in the clothes, so they had to bulk me up with pads and extra clothing so it would look like I was still big. Being with all this extra weight, one eye covered, a machete in one hand, Freddy’s head in another hand, and being totally submerged in water, made that scene very difficult. Also, Ronny Yu wanted me to walk like I was walking on land. He wanted it to look like I could walk through the water without it making me rise to the surface. To do this effect, they had a rope tied under water that I held onto with my left hand (with Freddy’s severed head in it also), and I held myself down on the ground so I could pull myself and walk forward." Music Distribution Novelization Publishing company Black Flame released a novelization of the film on July 29, 2003. Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD as part of New Line's Platinum Series on January 13, 2004. The DVD release featured a second disc of bonus content that included: audio commentary by Ronny Yu, Ken Kirzinger, and Robert Englund, deleted and alternate scenes with commentary, Ill Niño's music video to "How Can I Live", trailers and TV spots, soundtrack promo and behind the scenes featurettes. The film was released on UMD on October 4, 2005 and on Blu-ray September 8, 2009. The Blu-ray contained the same features as the original Platinum Edition DVD. The film was also released as part of a 9-disc pack of all twelve Friday the 13th films on Blu-ray and a Triple Feature Blu-ray pack with the Friday and Nightmare remakes. Reception Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 41% based on 153 reviews and an average rating of 4.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Fans of the two horror franchises will enjoy this showdown. But for everyone else, it's the same old slice and dice". On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 37 out of 100 based on 29 reviews, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Accolades Doug Chapman and Melvin Martinez were nominated for the Best Fire Stunt in the Taurus World Stunt Awards 2004 for the double full body burn and wire stunt. Doug Chapman doubled for Robert Englund as Freddy and Glenn Ennis doubled for Ken Kirzinger as Jason in the stunt.Taurus Award Archive See also *Mortal Kombat X, videogame featuring both Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees *Slasher film *List of monster movies References External links * * * * * * * * at Nightmare on Elm Street Companion Category:2003 horror films Category:American sequel films Category:American teen horror films Category:English-language films Category:Crossover films Category:American slasher films Category:Films set in 2003 Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films set in Ohio Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) films Category:Hell in popular culture Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Film scores by Graeme Revell Category:Films directed by Ronny Yu Category:2003 films